


the power nap

by hoteldumort



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, also i havent been to college yet so i dont know exactly how it works, if u read the original fic then this one wont seem as bad, malec and clizzy are just mentioned tbh, valentine is that nasty professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoteldumort/pseuds/hoteldumort
Summary: chemistry bores simon to sleep (literally).





	the power nap

**Author's Note:**

> ok so when i was 14 i wrote a drarry fic called the power nap and because i hate myself you can read that mess (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11105061/1/The-Power-Nap) (the fact that i posted it on ff.net says a lot) and i was talking to a friend on tumblr who said i should re-write it as a jimon fic as a joke. so here it is.

Simon hates Chemistry.  
Every day, he has to mentally prepare himself for the torture that would surely await him; Professor Morgenstern is practically the devil’s incarnate, and as if that’s not already enough to make the class a living hell, his lab partner really drives the nail into his coffin of Chemistry-induced misery. Jace Wayland’s an asshole.

A very, very attractive asshole. Jace is the real reason Simon hates Chem; it’s painful to spend an hour sat next to the person Simon thinks of when he --

“Hey, Lewis. You falling asleep again?” 

Simon jolts. “What? No. Totally awake. Love Chemistry,” he says, unconvincingly.

Jace snorts. “Uh-huh.”

Simon looks down at his notebook, trying hard to focus on the equations scrawled on the paper. Morgenstern would crucify him if he was caught falling asleep, but the professor never seemed to be paying much attention to Simon anyway, and Jace looked too damn pretty with those blue-brown eyes and soft blonde hair....

He leans forward, tapping his friend Clary on the back. “Psst.”

Clary whips around, face tightened into a scowl. “This better be important. Last time we tried this Morgenstern-”

“I know, I know. Just wondering - can you take some notes for me?”

She narrows her eyes. Clary’s no stranger to Simon’s frequent power naps. “You’re lucky I love you, Si.” 

“You’re an angel-”

“Noted. Sweet dreams.” 

Simon leans back in his chair and slinks down, once again grateful to have found a seat in the back row. Even if that seat did happen to be next to-

No, Simon’s not ruining this nap with thoughts of his unfairly hot seatmate. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lewis? Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

“I, uh, I have to pee, Professor.”

Morgenstern eyes him suspiciously. “Go on, then.”

Simon nods his thanks and slips out of the lecture room. He wasn’t really planning on going to the bathroom, no, he just needed an excuse to get the hell out of -- well, hell.

Awesome.

Simon’s now got 45 minutes of lecture time to kill and the best way to spend it, he thinks, is to head back to the dorm and take care of some - things. Jace has been on his mind for the past hour and Simon really needs some alone time in order to think straight.

Maybe straight isn’t an appropriate word. Simon’s never thought straight, ever.

Clearly. He’d like to think clearly, and not about Jace Wayland.

The door is ajar, and Simon sighs. Alec’s in there with his boyfriend Magnus again, and Simon really doesn’t want to interrupt after what he saw the last time, but he really does want to lie down, even if it means catching Alec straddling Magnus, again.

He pushes the door open. “Hey, Alec, Magnus -”

“Do I look like my brother to you?”

Wait, what?

Jace is lounging on Alec’s bed, shirtless and glowing, phone in hand. “Aren’t - aren’t you - why aren’t you in class?” Simon splutters. This was not happening. He had to be dreaming.

“Why aren’t you?” Jace raises an eyebrow. 

“Well-” 

“Do you want to know why I’m here?” Asshole. Leave it to Jace to make it all about him. Simon’s wildly curious, though. 

“Uh, sure. I guess.”

Jace sits up and swings his legs over the bed, rising to his feel and sauntering - really, sauntering - over to where Simon’s standing. “Close the door.”

Simon obliges. “Okay, this is getting kind of weird -”

Before Simon can finish he’s suddenly pinned against the door and Jace’s stupid smirk is no more than two inches away from Simon’s face. “I’m here,” he starts, “because I know you like me.” 

Fuck. Simon thought he’d kept his crush on the down-low. Apparently he hadn’t. 

“What? No. I hate you.” 

Jace rolls his eyes, amused. “You’re a terrible liar. Simon. I’ll let you in on a little secret of mine. I like girls.”

Simon knows where this is going. Jace is teasing him, that’s what he loves to do, probably takes pleasure in making Simon’s life a living nightmare -

“But I like guys, too. And - I like you,” Jace finishes.

Oh. 

Simon just gawks at him. What was he-

Jace doesn’t give him time to respond. He presses his lips to Simon’s, hard and desperate and Simon kisses back, not knowing how to feel. He’d imagined this, many times, but he never actually thought that Jace would reciprocate his feelings. To be honest, Simon assumed Jace had no feelings.

Jace pulls away, breathing heavily. Simon weaves his fingers through Jace’s silky fringe, wondering what he’s supposed to do now. He doesn’t really want this, whatever it is, to end.

Their eyes meet, blue to brown, and Simon’s suddenly inspired. He slides his hands down to Jace’s hips and his lips move to Jace’s neck, looking for his sweet spot.

“Fuck - Simon,” Jace moans. “Simon...Simon…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Simon!”

Simon opens his eyes, trying to make sense of what’s happening around him. “Hello?”

“Come on, Si, get up, before Professor Satan realizes you were asleep.” It’s Clary’s voice.

Oh. It was all a dream.

He groans. “I’m up, I’m up. What did I miss?”

“Iz got sent to the Dean’s office. Called out Morgenstern for being an ass, as usual.” She shakes her head but Simon can see a fondness in Clary’s eyes for her girlfriend. Simon wishes a certain blond felt the same fondness for him. 

“Hey, Lewis.” Simon whirls around. Speak of the devil.

“Oh, hey, Jace - I mean, Wayland. What do you want?” Damn it, Simon.

“Can we...talk?” Jace’s gaze remains focused on everything but Simon as all of Morgenstern’s victims, and the professor himself, practically sprint out of the room. 

“Uh. Okay.”

The room is clear now, and Jace takes a step towards Simon. Simon’s not sure what to expect.

“I was supposed to go out with Alec tonight but Magnus called him to say he finally has a free night and Alec really wants to see Magnus but he doesn’t want to cancel on me so he said we could just go on a double date and Iwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtobemydate.”

“I don’t...what?” Jace is usually good with his words. This is...new.

“Do you, want to go out, with me, tonight.” Oh. 

Yes, yes, a million times - “Sure. I - I’d love to.”

Jace smiles. “Guess I’ll see you then.”

It’s not exactly what Simon dreams of - there’s no kissing and neither of them end up against a wall - but it’s was something.

And at that moment, something was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that i hate myself


End file.
